


A Window to the Soul

by Snowflakekitty133



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakekitty133/pseuds/Snowflakekitty133
Summary: (Transported from Wattpad)Almost the whole entire world believes magic no longer exists, but little do they know about the world that lives under their noses.Lucy Heartfilia, the heir to the Heartfilia fortune. There has been something unusual about her since birth, a cracked like eye and the ability to see souls.Her life was normal, that is until a pink haired pyromaniac comes into her life.(I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL IF I DID MY OTPS WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

My life was normal, if it wasn't for the magic I could see swirling around me. I wasn't sure why, but I was born with the ability to see souls. I could tell the difference between a magic user and a normal human easily just by the color of their soul. My life was kind of great at first with loving parents, my mother teached me about celestial magic. But then my mother died and my father soon grew distant. After her death I received two golden keys, Aquarius and Cancer, and 4 silver keys. Eventually I stopped caring about most things.

I eventually ran away from home, wanting to be away from the place full of painful memories.

I've been attending FTH, or Fairy Tail High, for most of the two years I've been here in Magnolia. I've also changed my last name to Heart  
I didn't want anyone to know about my heritage and be treated differently.

After a few weeks I found Taurus and Sagittarius's key and the owner thought they were trinkets but gave them to me as a present. I also found another silver key, Nikora, who I named Plue.

I liked being alone but I did have one friend, Levy Mcgarden. A bookworm and a loner as well, who I also knew was a wizard.

Apparently I've been called the "weirdo" of this school because of how I hide my left eye. The same one with the cracks. But I don't care what they think, I'm not here for popularity, I just want to be far away as I can from my father.

One day I was minding my own business when someone bumped into me. I fell on my back and open my right eye instinctively and saw a boy my age over me using his arms to hold himself up. My eyes immediately went to his pink hair.

 _"pink...hair...??"_ I said in my mind slightly confused. He started immediately blushing out of embarrassment and stood up from the awkward position we were in.

"S-sorry..." he says awkwardly and I sat up brushing my bangs so that they were blocking my left eye.

"It's fine" I said stoically before standing up.

"I'm Natsu, who are you?" he asks.

"Lucy." I muttered back before walking away and felt his gaze resting on my back. I smiled slightly as I knew he was a wizard and saw what kind he was.

"A dragon-slayer. How interesting..." I muttered to myself before my smile went back to its usual frown and walked to first period, which was math. I stood against the wall listening to music as I waited for class to start. As I stared off into space I heard familiar voices. I sighed before trying to block it out.   
The teacher came and I went to my seat. Natsu stood up front with the teacher, who was Macao Conbolt.

"Hello class," he said and we said hello back, "today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." he instructed.

"Yo! My name's Natsu Dragneel!" he introduced himself. Our eyes met for a split second and his grin grew bigger. I looked away first looking out the window.

"You can go sit by...um...Lucy." I immediately flinched as I heard my name.

"Oh joy..." I muttered under my breath.

"Please raise your hand Lucy" Macao instructed and I rose my hand. I rested my cheek on the palm of my hand as I silently watched him walk toward the desk next to me. Murmurs were heard around the room but I was already used to it. Once Natsu had sat down Macao started to teach.  
I sat there bored and half listened, once he started talking about what we were gonna do I zoned out. I already knew how to do the math so I listened for anything like "take notes" or "get out a paper and start classwork". I waited for at least another 20 minutes before he told us to do classwork. I grabbed a paper and a book and started while listening to music.

After few minutes I heard yelling. I took out my earphones to see Natsu and one of my classmates, Grey Fullbuster. He was another wizard, an ice make mage, and someone who has a bad habit of taking off his clothes, as well as being nicknamed the Perv. The two were fighting and Macao was trying to stop them. I stared for another second before going back to my paper.

I finally finished and had another 10 minutes. I turned in the paper and took out a book. I read for at least a minute before hearing something. I glanced up and noticed Natsu.

"Pssst! I need help Luigi." he whispered and I instantly grew annoyed.

"It's Lucy and no." I whispered back.

"but Luiggii." he whined quietly and I went back to my book and he pouted. I silently looked out the window as I started to hear rain. I could see the drops fall onto the window. Within a few minutes everyone was crowding around the windows to watch the rain.

Lots of people started muttering or whining about not bringing an umbrella. I looked in my bag to see I didn't have an umbrella either. I sighed but went back to reading.  
The bell finally rang and I walked to my next class and met up with Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan!" she said enthusiastically and I waved back. I suddenly felt a cold chill on my back. I already knew who was behind us. I turned my head around to see Gray.

"Oh! Hey Gray!" Levy said with a smile.

"Hey Levy." he replied

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yep! We're in the same gu-" She was cut off as Gray slapped his hand over her mouth.

"What's she's saying is that we were in the same...kindergarten class." he said quickly and Levy nodded. I stared at them with suspicious eyes as they smiled awkwardly before sighing.

"Whatever...let's just go before we're late." I muttered and patted the bag I use to keep my keys.

"Hey Lucy...do you believe in magic...?" Gray asks cautiously.

"define magic..." I replied.

"Like...um...attacking with spells...?" he replied with a hesitation and I pretended to think for a second.

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't." I said cautiously.

"that doesn't answer my question." he replied with a confused question.

"And do I need to answer that question?" I asked and we were in front of the class door.

"N-no..." he replies with a hint of fear and Levy looked at us looking confused and awkward.

I ignored him and walked into class and sat down in my seat. Levy walked in behind Gray and sat in front of me while Gray sat next to me. Thankfully my seat was next to a window as well so I stared out the window waiting for class to start. I started to think about random things during the class until my mind came to a subject I've never thought about before.

 _"In all of my classes, Levy, Gray, or even the student council president Erza are there and they're all mages. In fact they are the only mages I see in my classes other than the teachers. It might just be coincidence but I'm still curious..."_ I thought before realizing class had started.

Around the end of class, I dozed off before hearing someone saying my name. I looked up sharply to see Gray looking at me and is that...concern in his eyes...? No that probably isn't it...I then noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt.

 _"Seriously?"_ I mentally slapped myself.

"What is it." I asked.

"Class is over Lucy." he replied and I looked at the clock. He was right, I hadn't even heard the bell. I sighed and grabbed my bag muttering a thanks. We walked out of the classroom and eventually saw Erza, a requip mage and like I said before, the student council president.

"Hello Gray, Lucy." she said politely and we said hi back. The three of us walked to class and the two talked while I kept silent. When we got into the class and sat down, Erza looked at me.

"Lucy." Erza spoked and I flinched.

"Y-yes?" I said cautiously.

"Do you or not believe in magic?" she asked with a demanding tone.

 _"This again?"_ I thought to myself before responding.

"Uh...umm..." I wasn't sure what to say and was thankfully saved by the bell and the teacher came in.  
I looked out the window to see it was still raining. I sighed and turned my attention back to the teacher while drawing small doodles. After who knows how long, it was lunch. I walked to the cafeteria and sat in the back with my lunch while listening to music. As I ate, I could hear a group of girls talking behind my back. I glared at them from the corner of my eye. They were laughing as they glanced at me.

After watching them for a few minutes, I sighed and pulled my attention away from them. I continued eating before hearing a all too familiar voice. I looked at where it came from to see Natsu and Gray fighting, then Erza came up and smashed their heads together. I flinched from seeing the brute force. Erza then noticed me and smiled before walking towards me.

"Hello Lucy, wanna sit next to us?" she asked kindly and I stared at her awkwardly.

"Um...sure..." I responded unsure and she dragged me to their table. I sat next to her and she talked to me ehile Gray and Natsu glared at each other.

 _"We've never talked this much before, so why are they being friendly all of a sudden?"_ I asked myself narrowing my eyes.

"Lucy?" I flinched and looked up to see Erza looked at me with concerned. I then realized that I was clenching my chopsticks. I relaxed my grip and looked back down.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking about something..." I replied and she quickly looked away to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting. I sighed in relief and finished up my food. I quickly walked away throwing away my trash. I could feel gazes on me and heard murmurs all around. I knew why though, it was because I sat with the "popular group". I was considered weird so no one would've expected Erza to invite me to their group.

After at least half-an hour, lunch was over. I was thankful that neither Gray or Erza were in my last class, but Natsu and Levy were in it. I sighed at that and hoped that he wasn't going to be sat next to me.

But of course luck wasn't on my side today. Natsu was placed next to me. I sighed in exasperation. Of course during the whole period he decided to annoy me with his constant whining and ask for help. I ignored him and had put in my earbuds halfway through the period. The bell had finally rang and I went through the doors to see it was still raining. I sighed as took my bag off my shoulder to put it over my head.

"Luigi?" I looked behind me to see Natsu.

"It's Lucy and whaddya want." I muttered to him.

"Which way is your home?" He asked and I suddenly thought,

 _"Is he a stalker?"_ I shook that thought away and pointed in the direction of my house.

"Cool! We go the same way! We can share my umbrella!" He offered and I sighed before nodding hesitantly. He opened up the umbrella and held it over us. I could feel the stares from everyone but ignored them. He walked me all the way to my apartment and when we were in front of the door I turned to him.

"Thanks for letting me walk with you...I guess..." I muttered the last part out and he grinned even bigger.

"It's no problem Luce!" He said enthusiastically and waved before walking away.

"Luce?" I asked myself before sighing and walking inside. I quickly changed and stepped inside a warm bath. As soon as I got out, I changed into my pajamas and started homework. After that I continued writing my novel that I have been working on for who knows how long. I looked at the time to see it was 10PM.

"Oh, looks like it's time to go to sleep..." I said quietly. I turned off the light and walked to my bed and got comfortable under the blankets. Everything slowly faded to black as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail

**LUCY'S POV**

I woke up at 6 in the morning. I laid there not moving as my eyes woke up. After at least 10 minutes of not moving, I got up to take a shower. I came out of the shower 5 minutes later to see a familiar soul through the walls.

 _"He didn't"_ I put on a towel and walked out of the bathroom to see the pink haired boy on my bed. My face stayed the same as I stalked towards the bed. I stood over him with a glare as he snored on my bed before yelling,

"LUCY KICK" and kicked him out of the apartment. I looked around and saw that the window was opened. I sighed in exasperation as I realized what he did before going to change into clothes. I slipped into comfortable clothes since the school didn't have uniforms and walked up to my mirror. I decided to put my hair in a side ponytail and sat on the ground as I put on light makeup listening to music.  
I walked out of my apartment with my bag and a piece of toast in my mouth. I walked to school while listening to my music before I heard the familiar yells of two wizards. I turned the corner to see Natsu and Gray fighting and then being stopped by Erza. Erza notices me and smiles before walking over.

"Hello Lucy, how are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I replied.

"Also fine." She answers and we walked the rest of the way together with Natsu and Gray behind us glaring at each other. We arrived at the school and I stiffened as I heard the laughs belonging to the popular girls. I glanced behind me to see them pointing at me while whispering to each other. I sighed as I walked inside, going to my first class.  
The leader of the popular girls was Brittany Leighton. She was curvy, not as much as me though, and "hot" as others called her. She clinged onto lots of the popular boys including Gray, and a few others like the leader of the Thunder Legion, Laxus, the grandson of the headmaster. She was bratty and annoying. Brittany's group is also the cheerleaders. There was only one girl in that group who is nice to me, Lisanna Strauss. I could also see that she was a mage.  
Before I knew it I felt a fist hit my head. My forehead hit the desk with a thud and I quickly looked up to see Brittany with a smirk as she loomed over me. I gave her a scowl as she and her group of friends laughed.

"Gee, thanks" I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome slut." She replies and walks out with her group laughing. I sighed and rubbed the back of my forehead.

"What's with their problem?" I heard Natsu say. I swiftly looked up to see he was in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered out loud.

"Ran away from the scary president." He whimpers in fear and sat down in his seat. I let out a quiet laugh at his little sign of patheticness. He then gave me a shocked laugh and I looked at him confused.

"What...?" I asked him.

"Y-you laughed." He replies.

" _Shit forgot dragon slayers have enhanced hearing_ " I thought to myself as I became flustered.

"Y-you heard nothing!" I quietly yelled at him and he snickered.

"You're laugh's cute" is all he says and I felt the blush grew before hiding my face behind my book. I put my book away and looked out the window with my arms crossed as he tried to get my attention again.

"Luuuccceeee" he whined as he was crouching by my desk.

"What is it..." I muttered.

"Let's walk home together again today!" He says enthusiastically as I glanced at him. I sighed before replying.

"Sure..." I mumbled and his grin grew.

"Great!" He replies and thankfully the teacher came in and started class.

**~~Time Skip~~**

It was lunch and Brittany and her group was at it again. She and her friends had cornered me at the back of the school and started to physically bully me. I could easily overpower them but decided not to.   
I then noticed a shine from the corner of my eye. I glanced up to see Brittany was holding a switchblade. Lisanna and my eyes widened in shock as time itself seemed to slow down.   
Before I realized it, Natsu was standing in front of me and had grabbed Brittany's wrist. All our eyes widened in surprise. Brittany quickly dropped the switchblade as she stared in shock.

"Uh...umm..." she stutters speechless. Natsu released her wrist and she backed up a few steps before turning around to run away with her group behind her. Lisanna had stayed behind and helped me up.

"Thanks..." I said to her and she smiled in return.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu had asked and I nodded. He smiled and walked over to us.

"Why did you decide to help me though, Lisanna?" I asked and she blinked in surprise.

"Well it's because you're my friend silly." She responds with a smile and I let a hint of a smile crack through. Natsu smiles at this before walking away with a lazy wave.  
I had regained enough energy to walk and I waved bye to Lisanna before walking to the medical wing.

I walked while unconsciously making sure my bangs were in place. I suddenly realized what I was doing and looked at my hands.   
I guess I started a habit after doing this for a while. I shrugged and kept walking.

 **~~Time Skip (After School)~~** (Too lazy to write anything else lol)

I walked through the doors before noticing Natsu and the group standing by him. I tilted my head confused and walked up to them. Levy was the first to notice me.

"Lu-chan!" She calls out while waving and everyone looks in my direction. I waved back with no change in expression. Levy comes up and hugs me and I awkwardly pat her back not knowing what to do.

"Um so...why are you guys all here?" I asked unsure.

"We're taking you to a place called Fairy Tail" Gray replied.

"What's that?" I asked and Erza smiled

"Just come with us and you'll find out." Erza says before she and the others started to drag me.   
It took at least ten minutes before we arrived at an abandoned warehouse. I stared at it suspiciously before the warehouse flickered. My eyes widened in surprise and I rubbed my eyes to look again. Once again the image of the warehouse flickered but I could see what was underneath the disguise more clearly. It looked more like a bar with the words 'Fairy Tail' in big bold letters.   
Before I could observe more I was pulled through the doors and I felt something like a wave hit me. I blinked once as I saw a gigantic place with many wizards around the place. I stared in amazement and confusion.

"Hey Natsu! It looks like you've brought a new member!" A guy yelled from somewhere in the front and everyone turned to me. I froze completely unsure of what to do.


End file.
